


【虫铁】Just in Love

by moyuyu1006



Series: 【虫铁】Hug系列 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyuyu1006/pseuds/moyuyu1006
Summary: 《Not a Kiss》后续。#CP：虫铁，Peter Parker/Tony Stark。#车震，PWP，NC-17，一发完。#又名如何搞定一只傲娇（不是），OOC注意。





	【虫铁】Just in Love

身边的人像座雕塑一般僵硬了几乎一个世纪，邻座上才终于传来窸窣的响动，在Tony还搞不清自己究竟是为这即将到来的短暂分别松口气还是倍感失落的时候，一具灵敏又蕴藏着力量的身体就骤然扑了过来，他被压倒在座位的靠背上，还未来得及反应，唇便被温软的触感有些强硬地覆盖住了。

他们在昏暗的光影里接吻，远处的街道偶尔响起渐近渐远的车辆驶过的汽笛声，微凉的夜风从打开的车门间吹进来，Tony在青年把手指探进他衬衫下摆抚上腰际时条件反射地瑟缩着躲了一下，Peter在黏着的唇瓣间发出一声委屈的低哼，抵着他的唇更加急迫又不得要领地磨蹭。

Tony无声地叹了口气，他半睁着眸子对上Peter有些委屈却晶亮的眸子，张开口探出舌头勾住在他唇瓣上和唇边舔个不停却不得而入的不速之客，邀请引导着它共赴这场缠绵。

Peter对于接吻完全是个只知其表不得其道的状态，他只觉得紧贴的那唇瓣是那么柔软甜美，侵入的那口腔是那么温热细嫩，他凭着本能不知餮足地卷起舌头吸吮着彼此口中的津液，舌头卷着Tony的在腔壁牙龈上一寸寸舔过扫过，直到男人有些难耐地把修长的手指插进他的发丝间，微微拉扯着引导他调整亲吻的角度与节奏。

Tony不想让自己看上去太过狼狈，毕竟在一个他看来仍算是乳臭未干的小子手里唇下溃不成军显然有辱花花公子的名声，但他控制不住自己的喉咙因为被刷过齿后牙龈而溢出享受的喉音，也难以抑制自己的腰部因为躲避青年把玩似的揉捏而堪称情色地扭动。

脑后是柔软的座位靠垫，他几乎被Peter压得陷进那片绵软里，津液从难以闭合的唇角溢出来，滋润了方才被青年舔得湿淋淋的唇瓣，在肌肤上蜿蜒留下暧昧的银丝。

Tony在自己因缺氧而窒息之前终于用上了点力气拉开了Peter胶着着他唇齿的嘴巴，他仰起头贪婪地汲取氧气，感觉思维与视线都开始模糊，Peter依然半趴在他身上，顺着他扬起的下巴一路舔到脖颈中间，用牙齿和舌头包住了那颗随着呼吸与吞咽跳动的喉结，含在口中舔舐玩弄。

“Pete——”

他想发出类似警告的呵斥，却被喑哑得不成样子的声音跟青年猛地一吸的举动逼成了一个过于煽情的呻吟，身上Peter的身子僵了一瞬，像被这声音鼓励了似的，顺着脖颈下滑舔过他锋利的锁骨，放在他后腰的手指胡乱地按压磨蹭着肌肤，像是想要探索发泄欲望的出口，却始终不得其道。

“Peter！”

Tony深吸了数口气终于勉强把自己从突如其来的情热气氛中拉出来，他又喊了一声青年的名字，严肃而不容忽视的——如果忽略他沙哑的声线和颤抖的尾音的话。

Peter抬起头看着他，他满脸通红，盈满水雾的棕色眸子里是炙热的情欲和迷茫，他的手指仍紧贴着Tony，僵在那块柔软的皮肤上动弹不得，过于灼热的吐息通过两人过近的距离扑在Tony脸上，是个迫不及待想要摘得禁果，却又不知道该往何处寻觅的模样。

处男。这个词蹦入脑海，Tony有些哭笑不得——明明被人压在车座上又亲又啃的人是自己，另一个人却是副快要被欺负得哭出来的模样。

“好吧，Peter，”他抬起头望向一瞬不瞬地盯着自己的Peter，为那眼眸里浓厚的着迷与狂热哽住了一瞬，被压在两人身子中间的那条手臂蹭过青年西裤上鼓起的裆部，那热度几乎将他灼伤，他投降般地叹了口气，“我会帮你。”

他在Peter又想要扑上来开始另一个亲吻之前挡住那毛茸茸的脑袋，用轻柔却不容置喙的声调命令道：“在此之前，从我身上下来，到后座去。”

 

他从来没做过这个。

半跪在车里，脑袋趴伏在另一个男人胯间，那在布料上勾勒出伟岸轮廓的什物隔着内裤仍散发着惊人的热度，他的手指安抚似的放在青年的后腰，在Peter不安分地扭动腰肢想要把欲望往他脸上戳的时候惩罚地用指尖掐了一下。Peter发出一声可怜巴巴地惨叫——半真半假，用那双雾蒙蒙的小奶狗一般的眸子渴望地盯着他，Tony低下头，感觉自己的脸部肌肤几乎像被烧起来一样灼烫。

他无声地呼了口气，像是认命般地闭了闭眼睛，咬住青年内裤的边沿向下拉，把那顶端溢出液体已经把布料染湿的硬梆梆肉棒从束缚中释放出来。龟头几乎是瞬间就带着一股黏腻的液体弹跳着戳在Tony脸上，他条件反射地眯起了一只眼睛，有些无奈又有些抱怨地刮了Peter一眼，顿了一瞬，张开被方才的亲吻染得红艳艳的嘴唇，把那根肉柱从顶端开始，一点一点地含了进去。

Peter觉得自己的欲望快要爆炸了，他的Mr.Stark眼睛湿漉漉的，脸上唇上零落地散布着属于他的液体，而那颗毛茸茸的脑袋此刻正随着吞咽的动作在他胯间晃动着。他的阴茎被裹进方才自己细细舔吻过的滑嫩口腔，顶端随着吞吐的动作时不时擦过灼热紧致的喉口。手指插在那人的发丝徒劳地抽搐着，Peter拼命克制着自己不要失控地压下他的头颅狠狠地顶撞进那柔软火热的最深处。

无法吞咽的唾液顺着唇角滑下来滴落在衬衫的前襟上，把浅色的布料濡湿了一小片，Peter一只手仍如同机械似的反复却不敢用力地抚触着他的头发，另一只手顺着他侧脸的线条勾勒下来停在领口，指尖勾动着扯开了前襟。

被两指捏上乳头的时候Tony轻哼了一声，埋在他嘴里的阴茎随着口腔的收缩跳动了一下，Tony没去阻止Peter像是个好奇的孩子般揉捏拉扯着那个红色小点的举动，只是卖力地卷动舌头挑逗着嘴里含着的硕大什物，希望他能够尽快泄出来。

他没想到一个处男的耐力会有那么好，直到Tony觉得嘴巴都要酸了，两颗乳头已经被青年轮番把玩得红肿着隐隐作痛，男性浓郁的麝香味几乎快要把他淹没，口中的硬物依然没有一点要射的意思。Tony不经意地抬起半敛的眼睛去看Peter的表情，却被他通红着脸咬着牙憋得满头大汗的样子给吓了一跳。

他吐出Peter的阴茎，不顾自己凌乱的衣服和发软的身子半直起腿蹭过去捧起年轻人的脑袋，入手滚烫得像快要烧起来的温度激得他一抖，他有些焦急地看着那双布满了水光被欲望烧得发红的眼睛，出口的询问关切又沙哑：“Peter——看着我，你怎么了？”

兀自和自己较着劲的Peter用晦暗不明的眼神望了他一眼，伸手把他拉进怀里，姿势的原因让他一个踉跄跌坐在青年腿上，那灼热滚烫的阴茎擦过他掩在西装裤下早已蠢动不已的欲望直直戳在他臀缝，Peter张合了几次嘴唇，表情无措得像是要哭出来了：“Tony、Tony……我……我想要你……我不知道……”

有力的手指探进西裤茫然无措地按在他臀上，似乎再不敢轻举妄动，Tony感觉到一股电流顺着脊椎直达脑髓，他的心在急速地下坠后终于轻飘飘地落进云里，软得像一团棉花。

 

西装裤顺着大腿滑落堆积在腿弯，双腿大张半跪着跨在青年身侧，硬挺的欲望挺翘着抵在自己和另一个人男人小腹间。Tony难耐地闭了闭眼睛，艰难地在称不上宽阔的空间里转动手指用别扭的姿势扩张自己。他从没想过有朝一日自己会做到这种地步，但他此刻满脑子只剩下那双渴望的氤满水雾的深色眸子。

伏在他臀上的属于另一个人的手指顺着臀缝擦过，抵开被他自己分开的入口，紧贴着他的指节一寸寸插了进去。开拓自己身体的感觉已足够怪异，更别提当另一个人的手指有意无意地勾动着自己的指尖，引诱着一起去撩拨着敏感的肠壁，Peter在他体内的手指转动着一次次调皮地蹭过最敏感的那处软陷，在Tony小声地惊叫着夹紧了彼此的同时耐心又执着地一次次按压着抚摸着。

肠壁被一点点碾磨着展开，饥渴地吸吮着彼此的手指，Tony终于再也忍受不了这磨人的羞耻与难堪，勾着Peter的手指一起从自己体内退了出来。抬起手臂环上青年的脖颈，他低下头让两人呼吸相触，汗水顺着鼻翼滑在那人的鼻尖上，在发现龟头卡进穴口却再难行寸步，腰也软得几乎使不上力气后，Tony终于决定放下自己来的固执，开口抵着那人的唇近乎呢喃着说：“帮帮我……”

在逞强的男人鼻梁上印了一个怜惜的轻吻，手掌握着他的腰让他不至于彻底软了身子，Peter挺腰转动着自己的欲望让自己一寸寸缓慢地撑开仍未扩张完全的内壁，直到一点点地全部深埋而入。

肉体彻底的结合让两个人口中都溢出断续的低吟，Tony爱怜地抚摸过Peter因为过于难忍而紧蹙的眉头，亲吻他额角因为压抑而绷紧的青筋，扭动了几下腰肢，给了身下人无声的默许。

而青年只在那干热紧致的甬道里抽插了几下后，Tony就感觉到一股股粘稠的液流从身体内部彻底冲刷了他，那一簇簇如同洪水般的液体顺着冲力射入肠道深处，又随着重力顺着肠壁流淌下来，被依然把穴口撑得满满的欲望堵在肠腔里。

Tony从被精液灌满的猛烈冲击中好不容易回过神，正想开口嘲笑他这处男作风，就感觉到身子被人用手一捞猛地压倒在座椅上，身上的人就又一刻未停地就着体内的粘稠液体抽插了起来，而那理应该软下去的阴茎不但仍是半硬状态，似乎还有越来越硬的架势。

我恨超能力。这是再一次被拉进并沉沦在被撞击的欲海里之前，Tony混沌的脑海里唯一一个明晰的念头。

 

精液的润滑让原本干涩的甬道变得湿润而柔软，抽插时穴口还会带出泛白的粘液，Peter曲起一条腿跪在后座上，借着车窗外微弱的月光打量被自己压在身下的男人。那双浓稠糖浆般的棕色眸子失神地半睁着，平日里打理得一丝不苟的卷发凌乱地垂在额头与颊侧，衬衫前襟敞开露出光洁的小腹和胸膛，修长的腿半勾着他悬空的腰，硬梆梆的阴茎戳在腹部，随着他撞击的频率微微晃动，前端还可怜兮兮地冒着眼泪。

“唔……Pete……”

Peter俯下身贴近他，偏过头亲吻他红彤彤的耳朵：“嗯……？”

“腰……”Tony艰难地扭了扭被人握在掌间的因为悬空而几乎快要失去知觉的腰，抬起手挡住眼睛不敢去看Peter的表情，他感觉自己一定是脸红了，“快要断了……”

狭小的车内空间里气温节节攀升，Tony的半边脸贴着坐垫承受着从背后而来的冲撞，他的手指揪着脸两侧的坐垫布料，高翘着臀部迎合侵犯的姿势让他不由觉得有些难堪，却反而加深了被侵占的快感，坚硬的欲望垂在半跪的两腿间，时不时地随着抽插的节奏摩擦过坐垫，射精的欲望几欲冲顶，却总觉得缺了一把火候。

手指顺着身侧滑下去想要握上欲望给予抚慰，却被发现了他的小动作的青年在半路截住，Peter手指扣紧他的压在车窗上，随着交合的频率在氤氲了雾气的玻璃上擦出暧昧的印记，拖下蜿蜒的水痕。

背部被年轻人有着健壮肌肉与稳重心跳的前胸贴上，汗水挤压在一起顺着肌肤的缝隙透出莹白的水光，Peter探过头去亲吻他紧咬着的嘴唇，释放出那些被刻意压制的惑人的呻吟，用视线不断勾勒描摹着他线条精致的侧脸和颤抖着泛着水光的睫羽。

“Tony，Tony……我爱你。”

脑海中的那根弦猛然断裂，高潮让他的视线里只余一片白光，坐垫的布料被骤然喷薄的精液打湿，沾染上小腹，突然痉挛着绞紧的肠道把Peter也拉上又一个高峰，他咬着牙在那火热的甬道里又抽插了数下，再一次毫无保留地在这具承载着他爱意的躯体里释放出自己最灼烫的欲望。

Tony闭着眼睛无声地喘息，因自己猝不及防的高潮羞恼得恨不得钻到车下去。

这真是……太丢人了。

所以在Peter拉着他亲吻他无意识溢了生理泪水的眼睛并反复呢喃着爱语时，Tony掩耳盗铃般地选择不睁开眼睛，这样他就不必看到年轻人那欣喜若狂又洋洋得意的表情。

“闭嘴，”Tony在Peter仿佛永无止境的絮絮叨叨里终于睁开眸子瞥了他一眼，状似嫌弃地抬手拍了一下他咧着嘴笑得无邪的脸颊，却没掩饰住自己上扬的唇角，“我知道。”

空气安静了几秒后，传来了男人低沉微哑的嗓音。

“我也爱你，Peter。”

 

【完】


End file.
